The Last Of The Eds
by EpicIndian
Summary: A fanfiction heavily inspired by the videogame blockbuster, "The Last Of Us". Survivors of the initial attack of the plague, Eddy and his comrades work as smugglers, who transport various cargo in and out of Peach Creek. As Eddy looks forward for his "big break", he is given the biggest deed: Smuggling a child from Peach Creek to Autumn Hills. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun had risen. It was the beginning of another day at Peach Creek. Citizens were ready for yet another dawn, in their hideouts.

About fifteen years ago, the city was under heavy threat. A so called 'plague' had broken out in the country, forcing many people to move to other far off places for their own safety. But alas, they were too late. The plague had broken out before they had the chance to escape. The plague turned normal, like-minded people, into cannibalistic monsters. Most parts of the society had been completely overridden, lots of the people either infected or dead. The government didn't have a choice. They were dumbfounded, running around trying to figure out what to do. They finally came upon the decision of separating the clean humans from the infected ones. They made a strict quarantine zone, where only the clean humans can enter. All of the infected, all of them, were shot to death by the military. The government couldn't take any risks.

Drastic changes had to be made. For the safety of the people, Peach Creek was divided into two. Peach Creek East had all the quarantine zones, and Peach Creek West had all the infected. Doctors and scientists from all over the world joined together to find the cure of the plague. But it wasn't an easy task. They didn't have any information, whatsoever, and had to start from scratch. Research was conducted immediately.

Whilst the doctors and scientists had the research going on, the government decided to wipeout the remaining infected in Peach Creek West. They sent hundreds of soldiers, but none of them ever returned, meaning that they just made things worse by spreading the disease.

The society felt sorry for most of the people, especially the kids who were to be enjoying their childhood frolicking around their gardens. Most of the kids were either killed, or were lost in the hectic progress of the infestation.

But a special batch of kids, living in a part of Peach Creek known as the "Cul-de-Sac", survived the attack. All of the kids and some of their parents made it out unscathed. The government was intrigued by this batch, and they immediately wanted them to have professional training for them to survive in the current world.

As time went by, the disease rapidly spread. Some of the infected managed to sneak by, and infect other people of other cities. The disease spread like fire, apparently all the surrounding cities near Peach Creek was infected. The government was all out of options. If some of the infected managed to creep in, they'd be slaughtered and Peach Creek will be no more.

Their only hope was to train some of the people, and send out more soldiers to slaughter all the infected. But let's just say, that didn't work out either in the government's favor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fifteen years ago, Peach Creek West, 2 AM.

A phone call makes a young thirteen year old to wake up. He moans in grief and annoyance. He answers the phone.

'What do you want from me and my beauty sleep?' He murmurs into the phone.

'Eddy? Eddy, tell your Dad to come h-' a voice said, but it immediately disconnects.

'What?' Eddy asks, confused. He gets up on his bed, and switches the light on. He then checked the phone again. It was a call from Lance, a friend of his Dad. Dumbfounded, he gets off his bed and exits his room. It was a little rainy outside, and the light of the moon faintly lit up the hallways of Eddy's home.

'Mom? Dad?' He asks, hoping for a positive reply.

There wasn't a reply. He sneaks into his parents' room and tried to find any clue. He could see that their bed wasn't made, and the lights were left on. There was also a pile of firearms on the floor.

'What the heck?'

He ignores the pile of firearms, and then exits the room. He then goes for the living room, hoping to see any sort of clues. When he reached the living room, the first thing he noticed was that the television was left on. It was on this news channel, and the volume was maxed out. It was so loud, that Eddy had to crank it down a little.

At first, the television didn't seem of much importance to him. But it was, when he heard this sentence:

'The plague, as we all know it, has broken out.'

He turns his head sharply, looking at the television. There, on the screen, was a reporter, and beside him was some sort of building on fire.

'All residents are requested to evacuate as soon as possible, cannibalistic monsters however, are blocking the ways.' The reporter said.

'Get away from it! The thing's going to explode!' Screamed a man in the background,

And then, all of a sudden, a huge bomb-like sound was heard, both on the television, and in real life. The last few seconds of the coverage showed the reporter running for his life, and then bam- the camera goes grey.

Seconds after the coverage was grey, a huge earthquake-like explosion rocked the house. It was as if the house had no more life left in it, and was about to be shattered.

'What the heck is going on?'Said Eddy, he didn't understand what was going on. He was unable to get a grip of himself.

He tried searching outside; he stepped out of the front door. The fresh summer air was not so fresh anymore. Disgusting fungi smells took over the fresh June air. It was reeking. Eddy scanned the horizon for anything suspicious, and right off the bat, he saw the most disgusting scene of his life.

It was near Kevin's house, a good friend and rival of his. Some sort of monster was knocking on the front door of his house, and behind it was the corpse of someone. As he took a closer look, it looked like one of Kevin's relatives. His relatives came over for the day.

At that point, something cracked in Eddy's mind: the apocalypse was here. Things started to make sense. All of a sudden, a survivor mode kicked in. He closed the front door, and rushed to his parents' room and grabbed a 9MM Pistol. He rushed outside, trying to save his dear friends; but he was stopped clear in his tracks, by his very own father.

'Dad? Where the heck were you?' Eddy asked, innocently.

'No time for stories, just follow me.' His Dad said, grabbing his hands. He dragged him over to an old van they never used. 'Get inside; we have no time to waste!'

His Dad threw him into the backseat. He then rushed over to the driver's seat; Eddy's mother was sitting calmly in the front passenger seat.

'Where are we going? We have to help them!' Eddy cried, 'We can't just leave our neighbors to rot!'

His father did not reply. He instead, fired up the engine, and got it running. He quickly drove, in hopes of getting out of the Cul-de-Sac as soon as possible.

But right as they were going to exit out of it, the car hit a panicky pedestrian who was trying to cross the road. The pedestrian flew, and landed about a yard away from them.

'Oh shit…' Eddy's father said.

'Who was that?!' Eddy shrieked.

He quickly took a look outside the window; he caught a glimpse of his shirt. It was a dark green metallic jacket, and he had a yellow skin.

'Ed!' Eddy shrieked.

He didn't even care what his father said; he jumped out of the car, and ran towards his dear friend. He was critically injured, and there were blood marks everywhere on his jacket to prove it.

'Ed! Say something!' Cried Eddy, with tearful eyes…

Ed slowly opened his eyes, but then closed it again.

'I'm alright, Eddy.' He said, briefly.

Eddy dragged Ed's weakened body over to the van. He dragged him into the van.

'Where the hell were you looking at, Dad!' Eddy scolded, 'You could've killed him!'

'Well I was in a fucking hurry and he just popped out of nowhere!' Eddy's dad replied, angrily, 'Just drag him out of the van, we do not need him!'

'But he's my friend!' Eddy shouted back, 'I am not leaving my friend behind! Speaking of which, where's Double D?'

He ignored the rants about his father, and got out of the van. He rushed over to Edd's house. He immediately spotted a zombie in the front door.

'Time to be a hero,' he murmured to himself.

He pulls out his 9MM Pistol, and aims at the head of the mindless zombie. He pulls the trigger, and bam- he misses it. It pulls the attention of the zombie, and now the zombie was after him.

'Jesus Christ!' He shrieked.

He aimed quickly, and shot at it. The body of the zombie then fell, confirming that it was dead.

He rushed to the front door, and smashed through it.

'Double D? Where are you Double D!'

He rushes upstairs where his room was situated, he bashes through the door to find his friend on the floor, devastated and crying.

'Eddy?' he asked, looking up, 'What are you doing here?'

'No time! Just get your parents and we'll get out of here, together.' Eddy replied.

'I don't have any parents,' he replied, 'they are… I-I-I'

'Infected?'

Edd burst into tears. Eddy didn't know what to say. He patted on his back.

'I know you're sad and all, but we need to get out of here, and fast.'

He showed his hand, and Edd grabbed it. They rushed downstairs and through the front door. They ran over to the van, and jumped inside.

'Are you done with your friend expedition?' Eddy's father asked, annoyed.

'Well, I have a lot more, but if you in-' Eddy was unable to finish his sentence, for his father had already taken off.

'You and your stupid friends; it's thanks to you that we're late for the evacuation now.'

'True friends stick together.' Eddy said, sharply.

'Can you just shut up?!'

Silence engulfed the small van. Eddy didn't utter a word, for he too wanted his father to shut up.

The van made its way around town, and tried to go for the shortest route to the Peach Creek Bridge, the ticket out of Peach Creek.

Unfortunately, a stroke of bad luck approached them. Looked like everybody had the same idea, and there was a huge traffic jam for the Peach Creek Bridge. Cars were blocked, with no way in and out.

'Well here we go,' began Eddy's dad, 'now see the bright side of getting away early?'

'We at-least saved a human being.' Eddy said.

Eddy's dad lay back in his seat, exhausted. It looked like he had had a rough day. He didn't get enough sleep, he was irritated, he couldn't think of anything better.

The person in front of them got angry and impatient. He got out of his car and screamed.

'What the heck is wrong with this? Get a move on!'

At that exact same moment, an infected came out of absolutely nowhere and attacked him. The person had no chance. He was eaten, piece by piece, by the mindless monster.

'Oh shit!' Screamed Eddy's dad, he kicked the reverse gear and reversed the car, and drove away into another way. If he had late reflexes, the infected would have caught sight of them, and chased them.

The only other way out from Peach Creek was Creek Alley, not more than a few miles from the bridge. They decided to head over there. On the way, Eddy spotted a man on the side of the road with his family. It looked as if they had a broken down car and there was an infant with them.

'Hey!' the man shouted, 'Help us!'

Eddy hesitated, 'Dad! Stop the car!'

The Dad turned around and gave the dirtiest look ever. Then he kicked the gas, and then drove away from the family at high speeds.

'No!' the man shouted again, 'Don't leave us here to rot! Please!'

As the van got up to speed, the man chased them, begging them to stop and give help. Eddy felt hopeless. He turned around and observed the man, desperate and hopeless for his family.

'That was so rude… We could've helped them…' He murmured.

His Dad didn't say a word. He was so angry with him, that he'd throw him out of the car in no time.

Around that time, his Dad's phone rang. He answered it.

'Ah, Lance; where are you? I've been trying to call you all day!' It was his Dad's dear friend, Lance. It was he who gave the "wakeup call" to Eddy.

A horrifying reply came, 'I'm afraid I am no longer more.'

'What? What do you mean?'

'I'm-I'm bitten…'

The phone immediately disconnected before Eddy's Dad could reply. Sad that one of his dearest friends were infected with the plague, his Dad kicked the gas even harder and rushed to the Creek Alley.

But when they reach there, some bad signs warn them. Eddy was able to recognize them on the spot.

There, near the entrance to the Alley, were a few people. Those people were running away from something, meaning that they were running in the opposite direction the van was facing.

'Dad… I think it's not looking good inside there!' Eddy shrieked.

'Just sit down in your goddamn seat, I got this.' an angry reply came.

He slammed the accelerator and drove through the people. He even rammed through some of them, making some of the people fly up into the air. He drove through like a mad man, and apparently saw why the people were running away.

Off in the distance, Eddy could see a horde of monsters coming their way. Since it was quite foggy, his Dad couldn't see quite well. Some other people in a jeep had the same idea, but saw the horde, and reversed without looking. Eventually, crashing into the front of the van that Eddy and his family were riding on…

The front half of the car was destroyed. Eddy fell into a stage of unconsciousness, but he could gather what happened back then.

He could see his parents smacking the glass window, and escaping. He saw his Dad's face for one last time. The Dad looked back at his son's face, and then looked at the horde of infected.

'You're on your own.' He said.

The man and woman ran away from the wreck. Eddy could faintly hear that the horde was coming. He suddenly jumped up from his state of unconsciousness. Edd finally got over the death of his parents, and somehow, a survival mode kicked in for the both of them. Ed was still unconscious after that near-death hit.

'Eddy,' Edd said, 'I've got an idea. Follow my lead, and we can escape from this.'

Edd smashed through the boot window in the rear, and carried Ed on his shoulders. Eddy was the only one who had a gun with him, the 9MM Handgun that he stole from the pile of firearms from his parents' room.

The three friends ran through the alley, taking shortcuts through small alleyways. A huge river separated Peach Creek from Maple City, the closest city which was available for the evacuation. Survivors were to come to Maple City by any means in order to be in the rolls for the quarantine. There was a small "relief" station at Maple City, and then they'd be transported back to Peach Creek when the quarantine zones are laid out.

Edd took Plan C, he knew a road which could lead directly to the river, and they could swim to the City. He explained this plan to Eddy while they were running from the horde of infected.

'You're a genius, Double-D!' cried Eddy,

Double-D really wanted to acknowledge himself. But it wasn't that time. They were being chased by some monsters; there was definitely no time for that.

Edd took the respective route, and Eddy followed them, constantly shooting the infected that were chasing them, sometimes even missing them. It took them a while to reach that road, and Eddy was running out of ammo fast.

'Hey Double-D, hurry up will ya? We're running out of ammo here!' shrieked Eddy,

'We're almost there, keep them distracted!' replied Edd, tired, but at the same time, happy, knowing that they'd survive this together. Never had he got the energy to lift Ed, the humungous lovable oaf, but in this occasion, he had to lift him up on his shoulders, and run for his life.

As Eddy shot the last bullet, they reach the homestretch.

'We're out of ammo!' Screamed Eddy, throwing the gun away, knowing that it's useless…

'Eddy, we're almost there!' Replied Edd, 'Here, catch this and fend them off!' Edd threw a pipe which was lying on the ground to Eddy.

'This'll do!' Eddy said.

Whenever one of the infected got close, Eddy would smack their head with the pipe.

'Get ready to jump into the water, Eddy!' came the early warning.

'I'm born ready!'

They got near to the jumping point.

'Here we goooooo!' screamed Edd, as he jumped with Ed on his shoulders, down into the river of Peach Creek.

'I'll be there!' Eddy said. He lagged behind, and the horde was getting closer. Then, the unthinkable… One of the infected grabbed him by the leg, making him fall flat onto the asphalt of the abandoned road.

'No!' screamed Eddy, 'It doesn't end like this!'

He reached for the pipe, but it sadly fell into the river.

'Mommy!' shrieked Eddy, 'I'm too young to die!'

He gave himself one last push; he kicked the infected, so hard, that it landed a yard from him. He then ran for his life, he jumped off the road, and down into the river.

'See you later sucker!' Eddy said a moment before he jumped, 'Cannonball!'

He landed headfirst into the water; he then swam back up to get some air. He then cheerfully splashed water around him.

'Victory is ours!' He screamed.

The infected couldn't see where Eddy was, so they just went back to the alley where more "easily accessible" people were.

Eddy then looked around for his comrades. He assumed that all was well and that they reached the city already. But things weren't so peaceful yet.

A current blowing the river was getting a hold of Eddy, and he could see, way off in the distance, Edd struggling to keep pace with the current with Ed on his shoulder.

Eddy tried to keep grip, and decided to get close to Edd, in case the worst happens.

'Wohoo! We made it Double-D!' exclaimed Eddy,

'Not yet, Eddy,' said Edd, 'not yet.'

At that moment, a strong part of the current got a hold of Edd, making him lose Ed from his shoulders. Ed was dragged off by the currents.

'Ed!' shrieked Edd, 'Eddy! I lost Ed!'

'You idiot!' scolded Eddy, 'You should've kept a grip on him!'

Eddy immediately dived in search of Ed. He wasn't too far away; Ed was just sinking into the water. He dove downwards and caught Ed by the hand, and swam up.

'He's alive.' Eddy said.

'Whew!' Edd said, relieved.

The three comrades swam and swam, and eventually, got to the beaches of Maple City. And literally moments after they reached the sandy beaches, a group of soldiers came.

'Put your hands up in the air!' one of them said.

'Whoa, whoa! We're survivors!' screeched Eddy.

'I said put your hands up in the air where I can see them!' The soldier shouted.

Eddy and Edd put their hands up, as Ed lay on the ground, still unconscious.

'This guy dead?' asked the soldier, pointing at Ed.

'He's just unconscious… Look, we just went through hell… Please take us to the relief zone.' Eddy requested.

'I don't want any of you to move your muscle until my leader says something.'

Eddy moved his hip around, making fun of the soldier. The soldier came up to him, and smacked his head with the back end of his gun, making him into an unconscious state, and falling on the sandy beaches.

Watching this, Edd became very scared.

'Squad Six Three, this is your captain speaking,' the leader said through the walky-talky the soldier was using.

'Ah, Sir; we got a group of strangers on the beach here…'

'What do they look like?'

'Kids,'

'You fool!' Screeched the leader, 'haven't I told you to let kids into the relief zone by any means?! You've disobeyed the rule!'

'But-But what if they-'

'No buts; let them into the relief zone, pronto.'

'Yes sir.'

The soldier looked at Double-D.

'You heard the man, get your friends to the relief zone.' He said.

Edd cracked a smile, knowing that they successfully survived the first attack of the plague.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes **- Sorry for the delay of Chapter 2. I know some of you may be pumped for this! :)

Thing is I'm quite busy with stuff in the making of this chapter, especially with these darn examinations around the corner. I have them on Monday 25th, so wish me luck!

I promise once I got these examinations aside, chapters will come more often.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Present. Year 2028. Quarantine Zone 3, Peach Creek East.

A knock on the door wakes up Eddy from his dream. He jumps up in relief. It's the second time in a row that he had that same dream. A dream, which consists of the past…

'Goddamn' He said to himself.

He got up and off the bed. He scratched his beard, and then took a look at his stock. He still had his gun where he had left it, and the food was still there, untouched. He felt relieved. No one came in to steal his stock.

He then walked over to the front door. He opened it. In front of him was his good friend, Edd.

'Morning,' he greeted, 'how was your sleep?'

'Oh, just fine… I had that same stupid dream again…' Eddy replied, inviting Edd into his house. It was a small, rundown suburban house. Just enough space for Eddy to live peacefully, and he was happy with that.

Edd took a seat on a dusty chair, lying in the middle of the house.

'That agent you have…' Edd said, 'What's his name again?'

'Logan?' Eddy replied, 'What's wrong with him?'

'Oh, he's not quite the gentlemen. He's quite a show-off,'

'He does his job well,' Eddy said, scratching his beard once again, 'and that's the main reason why I'm keeping him.'

'Anyways,' Edd said, taking out a couple of ration cards, 'we need to pay Greg a visit.'

'Why?'

'Greg's been hogging our guns for a while. I would like to see what he has done to the lot.'

'Okay,' Eddy replied. He quickly took a look at the calendar. He noticed which day it was, and it suddenly filled him with sadness and guilt.

'Today was the day we survived the first attack of the plague…' Eddy said.

'Really?' Edd asked, turning around to take a glimpse of the calendar. 'Why, yes indeed! Why should you be sad about that, my dear friend?'

'Nah, nothing.' Eddy replied, walking off near to a window. He observed the dark skies of today, the apocalypse.

'Eddy? Is there something wrong?' Edd asked hesitantly.

'Today was the day, when my parents decided I was dipshit. They abandoned me… It was also the day when… Your-'

'My parents died.'

Eddy paused, then scratched his beard and looked back into the skies.

'Look, I know that you're sad because your parents abandoned you and all… But you've got to get over it! The past is past! Why, look at me; I've gotten over it… It's time you do the same thing.' Edd said; patting on Eddy's back.

Eddy looked at the hand on his shoulders. Little tears formed from his eyes, and then dropped. Then he held the hand on his shoulders.

'Yeah, I'll try.' The reply came.

'Good,' Edd said, 'now let's go and get Greg.'

Edd walked off outside, waiting for Eddy to catch up. They slowly walked through the streets of Quarantine Zone 3, one of the five zones in the area. As Eddy slowly jogged over to Edd, he noticed something that caught his interest. On the left side of his eye, he saw a group of soldiers checking a group of innocent people.

'Get down on your knees!' shouted one of the men.

The innocent people did as they said.

Two special men wearing gas masks, and with a detector in their hands, went ahead and checked them. One of them had an Assault Rifle at his disposal. They checked them all one by one.

'Clean.' The man with the detector says, and moves onto the next one.

The detector tells a different story this time.

'Sorry, but you've lived life for once!' The man with the assault rifle said. He pushed the innocent man down, and then shot him through the head. Eddy had to watch all this. He continued following Edd, who was patiently waiting for him.

'Still can't get over this? This is today's world, Eddy.' Edd said.

'I-I just can't get over it.' Eddy replied, 'It's just changed so much.'

He pointed at some of the buildings on which fungus and vines grew, and some abandoned buildings with broken glass windows and smashed doors and damaged walls, and the little ponds filled with algae in the middle of the road, and not to mention, the sweet summer air being overrun by bacterial reeking smells.

'I guess there's all a good reason for this…' Eddy said, 'Everything happens for a reason… No?'

'Well, I guess so,' Edd replied, 'There should be a good cause for this.'

They walked over to another abandoned building; this one was even dirtier, with massive vines growing on all four sides of it. It used to be a white building, but now it's covered with dirty vines and fungus, making the white turn to a grayish-black-green colour.

'This is Ed's new hideout,' Edd said, pointing at the small white building.

'What happened to his old one?' Eddy asked.

'He said it was overrun by infected, and he barely escaped… His roommate Devon was bitten, though, and he sadly bled to his death…' Edd replied, sadly.

'That's sad… Then again, this is the survival of the fittest.' Eddy stated, showing off his muscles.

Edd knocked on the door, knocking it in a very special manner. It was some sort of code that only the three of them knew, just in case if they were split up. Ed opened the door slowly.

'Come in!'

The two of them entered the small house, and saw Ed standing in the middle of the house. It was extremely dirty and reeking, but it served well for him.

'Welcome to my humble home.' Ed said.

'It reeks!' Eddy replied.

'Says you, it's better than nothing, Eddy!' Ed replied, angrily.

Ed walked off to a desk he had in the corner of the house. He picked up his gun, a Springfield Rifle, and a the TT-33 handgun. He then picked up his backpack.

'Let's go kick Greg's ass!' Ed said.

'Don't let the excitement spoil your grammar, Ed.' Edd stated, ashamed that his friend swore. Edd was the only one from the bunch that didn't swore, so it was unusual to him to ear swearing every once in a while.

'Get over it, lamebrain! This is the apocalypse! We're allowed to swear out of frustration!' Eddy snapped.

'Let's just get this over with…' Edd said.

The three of them walked out, and Ed locked his hideout. The three friends marched proudly towards one of the checkpoints. Checkpoints were highly protected areas where the soldiers patrol. These areas aren't fully ensured with non-infected activity. Checkpoints are also a short hop to other quarantine zones, and in Peach Creek, there were five of them. Eddy leading the pack, he walked over to one of the soldiers guarding the entrance of the checkpoint.

'We need a short hop over to Quarantine Zone number 2.' Eddy said.

The soldier revealed his face; it turned out to be Jonny.

'Oh, hi Eddy…' He said, 'Long time no see…'

'2x4? Hey! What's up, Jonny-boy!' Eddy said, smiling and happy to know that he reunited with one of his childhood friends.

'It's going good; I've been promoted to Sergeant recently. How are you doing?' Jonny said, wielding an Assault Rifle in his hands, and showing off his new "Sergeant" ID card.

'Oh, we three Eds are doing fine. Ed survived an infected raid recently.' Eddy stated.

'Wow, really?' Asked Jonny hesitantly,

'Yeah, I sadly lost my roommate in the process.' Ed said, sadly.

'Ouch, that's sad… Anyway, ID cards, please?'

'Oh, sure thing…' Eddy said, showing three ID cards.

The ID cards were a big part of the current apocalyptic society. None of the neighbors would believe a soul; no one can trust anybody in the apocalypse. Everyone had an ID card, which granted access to various parts of the Quarantine Zones and checkpoint zones and even local stores and armories.

Jonny took the ID cards and then checked it. He scanned it using a machine on a counter near the entrance of the checkpoint.

'Alright guys, you're good to go.' Jonny said, returning the ID cards to their rightful owners.

'Thanks, Jonny-boy.' Eddy said.

'More like "Jonny-man" now…' Jonny said, chuckling, 'Nah, I'm just kidding.'

As Jonny was about to open the gates of the checkpoint, a massive explosion happened behind the gates. A car exploded.

'Dragonflies!' Screamed a soldier.

'Crap! Guys! Get to safety or find another way around to Quarantine Zone 2!' Jonny shouted, as he walked over to the line of battle.

'Damn!' Shouted Eddy in frustration.

The three of them ran for safety inside the Quarantine Zone.

'What now?' Ed asked,

'I have an idea.' Edd said, snapping his fingers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **Multitasking with exams and writing- LIKE A BOSS! :)

Hope you enjoy. There is _swearing_ in this chapter, kids. Take permission from your parents before you read.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Is this seriously the best detour you thought of, Double-D?' Eddy asked, angrily. The three Eds were now trekking through an abandoned sewage route, trying to get outside the checkpoint and into Quarantine Zone 2.

'Don't worry, Eddy; I know the sewers like the back of my hand.' Edd replied, grinning as he sprinted his way through sections of underwater pipes.

'And how do you know it like the "back of your hand"?' Eddy asked, hesitantly. He was eager to know what Edd could come up with; he had a witty remark at the tip of his tongue.

'I came here in an expedition, once. Remember the "Peach Creek Urban Expedition"?' Edd said, quoting an old, failed scam which was never done.

'Oh, that piece of shit.' Eddy said, trying to keep up with the two Eds, 'That scam didn't even come to life!'

'But you did send us here to explore, Eddy McGee.' Ed stated, pointing at the massive, reeking old sewers.

'Yeah, yeah… Hey Double-D, how long is this going to take?' Eddy asked.

Edd came to a standstill. The other two came up behind him.

'What the heck happened in here?' Edd asked to himself, 'This wasn't here fifteen years ago!'

Edd pointed at a massive opening. It was some sort of a mixture of a cave, and a makeshift waterfall thing which was too far down for the naked eye to see. There were vines growing on the walls, and there were pieces of large rocks extending out from the rocky walls.

'I guess we're hiking, then.' Edd said, putting back his Sniper Rifle in his backpack.

'That sucks! I hate hiking!' Moaned Eddy, 'Is there seriously no other way?'

'Seems unlikely…' Ed said, scanning the huge opening, and then looking back to see where they had came from. 'We've come a long way; if we just go back it'll be a waste of time.'

'Hey, guess what Double-D.' Eddy said, following Edd through a shallow rocky path. They had to jump from one large piece of rock to the other, careful not to fall into the most likely "bottomless" pit.

'What is it, Eddy?' Edd asked, recovering from a slight trip.

'Ed's got a brain!' Eddy said, laughing.

'Ha-Ha. Very funny, McGee…' Ed said, taking the joke in an offensive way, 'I agree that I acted stupid in my childhood, but that doesn't mean I'll act like one when I'm thirty!'

Carefully they made their way across. All three of them got to the other side.

'This way,' Edd cried, 'this should lead us back up to the surface.'

The three of them sprinted, and sure enough, there was a rocky exit which lead up to a building.

'Strange… I thought this'd lead us to the surface, not a building…' Edd said.

'Think of it this way, Double-D; this is the bathroom of a house!' Eddy said, slapping his face.

'Oh, aye, you're right.' Edd said, blushing.

The three of them made their way up. But, Ed started hearing strange noises.

'Guys, get down!' whispered Ed, crouching.

The remaining two Eds crouched too. Then they realized what Ed was talking about. They were hearing infected walking around. Infected made strange noises as they walked around, especially a type of infected known as a Clicker, which made a creepy clicking sound.

'Doesn't sound like a clicker, probably a runner?' Edd said, scanning the surroundings with his ears.

A runner was a different type of infected, which was a stage one infection. The human is infected with a fungal disease, remember. In stage one, the human's brain becomes dysfunctional, and attacks enemies on sight. As the infection within gets worse, fungus starts growing on the body of the infected, making it look worse. The fungus acts like an armor. In stage three, fungus starts growing on the face and head of the human. The entire face becomes creepy, and it doesn't look like a face anymore. This was the so called Clicker, which made clicking sounds. It was also extremely sensitive to movement and sounds, making it harder to execute them. When this gets worse, however, it's a stage four infection. In which a Clicker gets bigger and fatter, with fungus growing on the entire body now, which makes it a Bloater, the biggest and toughest of all infected.

'Nah, it's definitely a clicker.' Eddy said, hearing the special "clicking" sound, 'Get your shivs ready.'

A shiv was a melee weapon which acted basically like a knife, only stronger. This was very effective against clickers, and also hostile humans.

Eddy took the lead, and used some sort of hand gesture, which meant follow me. Eddy had the most experience with clickers, he had hunted and killed many of them, and this was just a walk-in-the-park for him.

'Steady… Steady…' He whispered to himself.

They walked around the dark, abandoned house, trying to locate where the Clicker was. They hoped that he didn't have any friends. As Eddy's hearing senses located he was closer, he finally spotted him in the main entrance to the house.

'There he is… I'm going for the kill!' He whispered to his friends.

He steadily crouch-walked towards the clicker, who was just clicking to himself… Eddy then pounced on him, grabbing him by the neck. The clicker screams for help. Immediately, Eddy grabs his shiv and then executes him by stabbing him on the neck. He then drops him slowly on the ground, as blood starts to fill the wooden floor.

He then quickly crouched again. He sensed something else. It was another clicker, off in the distance.

'Dang…' Eddy said, uninterested. He didn't want to kill another clicker, because he didn't feel like it.

He tried the front door foolishly, not knowing that it was locked from the outside. Eddy desperately tried to open the door, which was too loud, making the clicker off in the distance hear it. It ran towards Eddy.

'Shit!' Eddy screamed.

He pulled out his handgun and then immediately shoots a few bullets at it. But the handgun wasn't enough to kill it. He then takes out his Remington Model Pump-action shotgun, and tried to shoot it. But foolishly, he forgot to reload it.

'Frick!' He screamed, frustrated.

By this time the clicker was too close for company. Its face was disgusting more than ever. It was about to grab and bite Eddy, when…

When Ed shot it from behind… Its entire head got blown off from its body, and the corpse fell onto Eddy's red shoes.

'Oh… Fuck…' Eddy said, putting his hand on his heart, sensing his heartbeats, 'That was too damn close…'

It didn't seem like there were any more clickers, let alone, anymore infected.

'We can trek through here safely, now.' Edd said, giving the clearance call.

'Scavenge and find anything useful, we're low on supplies.' Eddy said.

Eddy walked off to where the second clicker was standing, Ed went upstairs, where there were more rooms, and Edd decided to stay safe and scavenge the living room which was directly near to the front door.

Whilst scavenging, Ed found something interesting. He found it in one of the upstairs rooms. The room was painted pink, but due to fungus growing on it now, the pink colour faded to a darkish brown colour in various parts of the wall. For sure, this was a girl's bedroom.

The room consisted of a bed, a desk on which there was a PC, and a little shelf and drawers. There were also damaged teddy bears on the floor, some of them were ripped apart, and one of them had its neck ripped clean off the rest of the body. This made Ed feel sad, and he wondered what happened in there.

Ed found a note on the desk. Near the desk was a window, which had a great view of the now protected Peach Creek East zone. He picked up the note and started reading it. It was a yellow paper, with some little notes on it.

"I… I can't do this anymore… I have to end this…

To anyone that finds this note, I'm already bitten, and I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna survive. It was just one fucking open door, and that was it. All hell broke loose.

My entire family was dead by the time I realized what was going on. I had a perfect view of all the mayhem caused by the infected, standing there on top of the balcony to the entrance of my room. I had a great view of my parents' dead body, my Brother Miles's dead body, and also my damn pet cat, Jacob…

I killed all of the infected, one by one, until this last one. This fucking runner just came out of nowhere. And it bit me.

I shot its head clean off its body, but it wasn't enough for me. Because I was dying, my family was already dead, and there was no use moving on.

I took the liberty of cleaning up the mayhem and dumped all of the dead bodies outside. Then closed all the entrances to the house except one emergency exit through the upstairs hallway window… Just in case…

And now, I just stabbed myself with my own shiv five times, hoping that I'll die soon. I'm bleeding like a waterfall now, just hoping it doesn't take too long to go to heaven and join my family.

Goodbye cruel world.

-Jess"

'That explains the dead skeleton on the side here…' Ed said to himself, turning around and seeing the dead body one last time. The blood which the girl had stated was still there as living proof, only dried onto the floor. 'Rest in peace…'

Ed then grabbed all the necessary items, including the note, and then headed downstairs

'What took you so long, lumpy?' Eddy asked.

'I was reading a note.' Ed said.

'A… Note? Show me.' Edd asked.

Ed gave the note to Edd. He then pointed at the emergency exit, a broken window on the upstairs hallway.

'Let's get going, then.' Eddy said.

They climbed upstairs. Ed then boosted Edd and Eddy up onto the window. Edd then grabbed Ed by the hand and pulled him up. They then jumped down, having a hard fall and landing.

'Ouch…' Eddy stated.

But one thing stood clear from everything else. They were out. They were out of the Quarantine Zone 3, and were headed for the checkpoint of Quarantine Zone 2.

'It' not far from here… Checkpoint's over yonder. Let's get going, guys!' Ed cried


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The three Eds sprinted their way to the checkpoint. They finally reached it after a few minutes. They weren't welcomed warmly, though.

'Hey, can we get access to Quarantine Zone 2 by any chance?' asked Eddy.

'What kind of business do you have in QZ2?' The soldier snapped.

'We're visiting an old friend; you can take it that way.' Ed said.

'Who is your old friend?'

The soldier was getting on Eddy's nerves, now.

'His name is Greg. He was enrolled here. Now can we please get access?' Eddy said, showing the ID cards.

'How did you even get here? You weren't even coming from the designated route!'

'The checkpoint at QZ3 was raided by the Dragonflies, so we had to take a detour.' Edd said.

'Dragonflies? The rebel group?'

'Aye, now can we get access?'

'Not a chance. First I have to check if your ID cards are foolproof.'

'Oh, it's foolproof alright.' Eddy said, shoving the ID cards into the soldier's hands. The soldier gave a dirty look on Eddy, and then retired to his desk where he checked the ID cards on a machine, just like what Jonny did.

'Well, you're good to go.' The soldier admitted, lamely. He gave the ID cards back.

The Eds walked on, the gates were opened. They were granted access into Quarantine Zone 2. They walked through the streets of QZ2.

'Now, where was he taking shelter, again?' Eddy asked.

'He was taking shelter in an abandoned mansion; it is only enterable through an alley. We have to be careful, though; he had guards around.' Edd replied.

'Ah, alright; now where is this alley?'

'It's near this giant white building,'

'Speaking of which,' Eddy said, pointing at a giant white building, covered almost entirely with algae. Beside it was the alley.

'Nice eye, Eddy!' Ed congratulated, by slapping him on the back.

'Let's go get him.' Eddy said, marching proudly into the alley.

As they neared the abandoned mansion, which also had a giant construction site to the right of it, Edd sensed bad things. He heard footsteps. Footsteps of hostile human guards, he was pretty sure that they were unfriendly.

'Get down, guys,' Edd said, warning the others, 'they're in that mansion. Let's keep it down and get to Greg as soon as possible.'

Stealthily, they sneaked into the yard of the mansion. The mansion was beautifully tucked in between rows of other houses. And it was as if the alley was exclusively reserved for the mansion itself. It was made out of wood, and supported with concrete. The roof was sleek black, and there were a lot of windows which made it a nice sniping hotspot.

The Eds silently sneaked in, opening the wooden door ever so slightly. They crept in, all three of them tactically splitting together.

Eddy was the silent killer of the group. He was experienced with strangling people to death. He has done it a lot of times in his previous missions.

The mansion had three floors. Two normal floors and one attic, and Greg lived in the attic, as it was safer for him.

Three guards were spotted. The Eds were relieved that they were fighting a fair battle.

Eddy took advantage of his strangling skills, and crept into the kitchen area of the mansion. With precise timing, he quickly grabbed one of the guards hanging out in the kitchen area, and strangled him to death, making absolutely no noise at all.

'Ssh… Go to sleep…' he murmured whilst he strangled the guard.

He put the body on the ground, and then he crept around looking for his next target. He noticed Edd was already taking care of that, strangling the second guard in the other side of the room.

The last guard grew suspicious. He came into the centre of the room, looking for his colleagues. Ed and Edd took cover on the side of a coffee table, whilst Eddy was creeping about in the kitchen area, to the left of the guard.

Then, foolishly, a glass of alcohol was dropped. It was lying on the coffee table, and Ed accidently hit it whilst trying to maneuver his way around the table. The guard immediately takes notice of this, and aims directly at Ed.

'Take this!' Cried Eddy on the other side of the room. He got hold of a glass bottle, and threw it directly onto the head of the guard. The bottle exploded with glass, and some of them pierced into his head. He soon fell onto his back.

'Nice shot, Eddy!' Ed said, thanking Eddy for saving his life with an impromptu missile. Eddy rubbed his fingers on his chest, showing off.

To make sure the guard was dead; Ed smashed the guard's face with his construction boots.

They made their way up into the second floor, where disaster awaited them. One of the guards heard Ed's voice when he congratulated Eddy on saving his life. Once the Eds went up the stairs, the four guards on the second floor immediately started shooting at them.

'Take cover!' Eddy said, as he rolled over to a makeshift barricade sort of thing. He took out his revolver, and landed a few shots on one of the guards. Ed took out his rifle, and shot a few times at another guard, making him dead. Edd threw another impromptu missile at a guard, making him stunned. Eddy took advantage of this and shot him to his death. Two guards only remained.

One of them landed a few shots on Eddy; the pain of the bullets piercing through his arms was staggering.

'Agh!' Eddy cried, rolling over.

Ed shot the guard who shot Eddy to his death. The last guard ran out of ammo, and Ed managed to land a headshot on him.

'Are you okay, Eddy?' asked Edd, running over to him with a medical kit. He took out a few bandages, and then wrapped it around his arm, where the bullets pierced through.

'Nah, nah, I'm fine.' Eddy said, grabbing his revolver. 'Let's just keep going. Greg must be around the corner, here.'

They climbed the ladder which took them to the attic. Prepared for another gun battle, they got their guns ready. Eddy rolled over and ducked in the attic floor. But to his astonishment, nobody was there.

'What?' he questioned.

He then saw a huge gaping hole on the wall. Eddy immediately knew that Greg had fled. He summoned his friends, and then ran through the gaping hole, which took them to quite a drop, to another alley. They ran through the alley, and saw Greg running in front of them.

'Stop right there!' Eddy shouted.

The alley, unfortunately, came to a dead end. Greg was trapped, unable to climb through the fence which led back to the streets of Quarantine Zone 2.

'Don't hurt me!' Greg shrieked, putting his hands on his head.

'We won't.' Edd said, grinning. He took out his pocket knife, and then stabbed him on the right side of the belly.

'Agh!' Greg cried. He fell on his belly, bleeding.

Eddy crouched, and then got hold of his right hand. He twisted it to the point where it could virtually break off.

'Tell us,' Eddy said, 'where you did you hid the guns.'

'I don't know!' Greg cried in pain.

Eddy twisted his arm.

'Tell me or I'll have to break your arm off.'

'I sold it!'

Eddy let go of his grip. 'Sold it?' he asked, 'To whom?'

'Dragonflies…' Greg said, 'They gave me a hell lot of money.'

'You bastard…' Eddy said, turning his arm around, and then breaking it off.

'Aaaah!' Greg screamed.

Ed then grabbed a pipe, and then hit Greg hard on his head. He immediately died.

'You deserve that.' Ed said, dropping the pipe.

'It would've been nice to know how to contact these Dragonflies and ask them if we could get our guns back.' Edd said, scratching his head.

'Look no further.' A voice said behind them. A half injured woman, pale and brown, walked up towards them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**: There's been a slight change in the story. Eddy is actually 32 years old, and Edd is 33 and Ed is 34. There was a slight derp on the first chapter. Eddy was actually seventeen years old when the outbreak came. It's going to be a pain in the butt to correct a single word in a file, and isn't making it any easier. .

**Chapter 5**

The Eds turned round to see who it was. A pale brown-skinned lady stood in front of them. She looked as if she had a serious injury on her right knee, and was having difficulty walking. She had brown hair, and was very long.

'Michelle?' Edd asked.

The woman nodded.

'Well there ya have it, Queen Dragonfly right in front of you.' Eddy said, snapping his fingers.

'Is Greg here?' She asked, looking behind them, only to see his corpse, and his head smashed. 'I guess not.'

'He said you had our guns.' Ed said, pointing fingers at the respective characters mentioned, 'Was he telling the truth?'

Michelle took a deep breath, and nodded. 'Yes, we have your guns.'

'Can we please have them back?' Asked Eddy, 'We're having trouble living nowadays without a proper gun…'

'I'll give you them,' She said, 'but you'll have to do me a favor.'

The Eds kept listening, their ears peeled open.

'I'll tell you the mission afterwards,' she said, looking over her injury on her knee, 'But first we need to go to my hideout, I'm looking like I have a really bad injury.'

Eddy walked up, 'We'll do the mission thing,' he said, 'but I need proof we still have our guns.'

'Oh,' she said, smirking, 'we have your proof.'

* * *

Michelle knocked on the door of her hideout. She waited. The Eds stood right behind them.

The door finally opened, Michelle walked inside, and then abruptly fell awkwardly on her side, tired. The Eds followed her in, but was attacked.

'Leave her alone!'

A figure jumped out of nowhere, and attacked Eddy. It bit his hair. Eddy shrieked in pain.

'GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!' He cried.

He fell on his back. Edd got his handgun out, getting ready to shoot the figure as if it was an infected. He loaded his gun, and aimed directly at the figure's head.

'Rose!' Michelle cried, 'Stop! They're friendly's.'

The figure stopped attacking; it rolled onto its side, breathing heavily. It appeared to be a child, a girl. Eddy was furious, he grabbed a pipe, and was about to hit the child's head, but was stopped by his friend, Edd.

'It's a kid,' Edd said, 'leave it.'

'Not just any kid,' Michelle said, finally getting the energy to stand up, 'she's the mission.'

Eddy looked confused, dropping the pipe beside his legs. 'The mission?'

'Yes,' she said, walking over to the child. 'I want her smuggled out of the city.'

'Jesus…' Eddy said, waving his hands in despair. He walked around, dumbfounded.

'She's just cargo, Eddy, we can handle it.' Ed said.

'Cargo? It's just a girl, who looks eight, and I'm pretty sure she can't even hold a gun firmly in her hands.' Eddy said.

'I'm 13,' The girl said softly, 'and I can aim well.'

'Doesn't matter,' Eddy said, 'deal's off.'

'No!' Ed and Edd shrieked, 'Eddy, do you realize that you're committing suicide? We need the guns!' Edd said.

'Michelle, just ignore him,' Ed said, 'deals on me.'

Eddy sighed. 'Fine, Ed.' He said, 'but you hold the responsibility for her safety and transportation.'

'You can count on me.' Ed said.

'Great! If you want, Edd can come with me to the Dragonflies' camp and we can show you the gun stock.' Michelle said, 'That way you can have your "proof". Just take care of Rose in a hideout in the mean time.'

Eddy scratched his beard. 'Fine, it's a deal.'

* * *

Eddy exited out of the building, followed by Ed and Rose. They walked through a small alley, and were on their way to an abandoned hideout that once belonged to Eddy when he was smuggling another cargo.

'What's your name?' Ed asked in a fatherly manner. This made Eddy very annoyed.

'Rose,' she replied, smiling, 'Rose Richards.'

'And, how old are you?'

'I'm thirteen,' she said, kicking a stone on the way. 'Born and raised in Peach Creek.'

'So were we!' Ed said, pointing at Eddy and then himself.

'Nice to know, what's your name by the way?'

'My name is Ed, his name is Eddy.'

'Rhyming names!' She pointed out, playfully.

'Can you two just SHUT UP?' Eddy shouted, as he walked towards another alley.

Rose's happy face suddenly became dull. 'Is he always like this?' she whispered to Ed.

'Kind of,' Ed said, 'But he's just like that on the outside… In the inside, he's a really loveable person.' He made sure that he said it in the lowest tone, so Eddy could not hear.

They kept walking, and they reached a building. Eddy pulled out a key out of his backpack, and inserted it on the door. The door opened, and he walked in, followed by the other two. He then locked the door shut. He led the way upstairs, and went inside a small room, which was his old hideout.

He put his backpack beside a dusty couch, and then lied down on the couch, tired. He closed his eyes, and tried to drift off into sleep.

'What are you doing?' the girl asked innocently.

Eddy didn't reply for a moment, but then he did after a short silence. 'Killing time…' He said, tiredly.

'What am I supposed to do, then?' she asked.

Eddy yawned, 'I'm pretty sure you'll find out.'

* * *

'Here comes the airplane!'

Eddy woke up suddenly; having yet the same dream he had for the past few days. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

It was just Ed. He was just spoon-feeding some food for Rose.

'What're you doing?' Eddy asked, yawning.

'I'm feeding a child, it's a good deed.' Ed said as he shoved the spoon into the child's mouth.

Eddy rubbed his eyes. He scratched his beard, and then ran through his hair. He cracked his knuckles, and stood up. He walked over to a window, and watched the night skies. It was about 9 o'clock in the night when he woke up.

Ed gave the rest of the food to Rose, and went over to Eddy. He patted on his back.

'Hey, buddy. Anything not going your way today?' Ed asked.

'Everything isn't going my way today…' Eddy said in despair, 'I wanted to take rest today in my hideout, but of-course Edd wanted to visit Greg, and now we have to smuggle a child to their camp…'

'Listen,' Ed said, patting on his shoulder, 'just think about how many people are there here on this window?'

Eddy looked out of the window, and then came up with his estimation, 'About fifty living in this area I guess?'

'About forty-five of the people have something going wrong in their life.' Ed replied, 'Listen, Eddy, I know you're frustrated and all… But we're all in the same boat.'

He then turned around to Rose, and then called Eddy to watch the sight.

'Poor girl,' Ed murmured, 'she was _born _in this madness.'

'Big deal,' Eddy said, rolling his eyes.

'Her mother died giving birth to her,' Ed said, 'she didn't want to risk turning infected, because she was bitten. As soon as she gave birth to Rose, she killed herself, and gave the responsibility to her father.'

'How'd you know all this?' Eddy asked.

'While you were sleeping, we were talking about our lives and adventures.' Ed replied, winking.

'Well, what happened to her father then?' Eddy asked, as he went to the other side of the room to grab a bottle of water.

'He abandoned me,' She said abruptly, 'we were just walking to our hideout at night, when a group of infected managed to get into the quarantine zone… And, he abandoned me, considering his own safety.'

Something stroke so hard into Eddy's heart at that point, when he heard the word "abandoned". It felt so striking to him that he almost fell if he hadn't grabbed the top of the table.

'A-A-Abandoned?' Eddy shivered.

'Yes,' she replied, as she wiped a tear.

Eddy observed the blonde-haired, beautiful teenager, knowing that they were on the same boat.

'Was your father a jerk?' Eddy asked, getting to the point. He got a seat opposite to her.

'Always…' She replied, 'He was a drunkard too. Always drinking alcohol and being drunk was his hobby.'

'Well, we're in the same boat, then… Excluding the alcohol part…'

'That's nice to know,' she replied, wiping a tear off her face again. 'But how did you get over it?'

'I just threw him outta my mind. I honestly don't even remember his face now.'

Ed watched from a distance as their relationship developed. Then, a knock on the door was heard. It was the secret door trick the three of them only knew. Ed walked over to the door and opened it. Into the room came Edd.

'Greetings, everyone!' He said, walking into the room as if it was a Hollywood movie. 'I am back!'

'Wish you didn't come back,' Eddy said, joking.

'Yeah, right…' Edd said, 'I saw their stock… There're loads of them!'

'By loads, you mean?' Eddy asked.

'Lots… Enough to survive even a hundred years here in the apocalypse! The ammo is sufficient, too!'

'Exaggeration…' Ed pointed out, shaking his head.

'Okay, okay. I might have exaggerated a bit too much, there. But, we better get going. We need to deliver the child to the Capitol Building which is out there in Peach Creek West…'

'The Capitol Building?!' Eddy shrieked, 'Do you realize how far that is?!'

'It'll be worth it, Eddy…' Edd said, patting on his friend's back, 'I promise.'


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Notes**: Oh my gosh, guys, soooo long since an update! I'm so sorry for disappointing y'all. But here's the long awaited Chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'Ladies first,' Eddy said, opening the door.

'Why, thank you!' Rose replied, smiling. She walked outside. It was cold, about 9 o'clock in the night. Followed behind her was the three Eds. They stalked through the streets of Quarantine Zone 2, looking for the exit.

'There she is,' Ed said, pointing in the direction which it stood, 'the gate…'

"The Gate" was the only way out into Peach Creek West zone. It was only accessible in Quarantine Zone 2, as it stood closest to the West zone. However, it was not an easy job walking into the west zone, as guards were guarding the gate like it was nobody's business.

'I've never stood so close to the gate…' Edd said, shivering as he walked closer to the gate.

'Over there,' Eddy said, pointing, 'there's a hole in the wall, we can probably get through there… Watch out for the spotlight!'

Guards also had spotlights at their disposal. It was tough to see during the night. Lightning cracked in the skies.

'Shoot,' Edd said, 'it's going to rain.'

As he predicted, rain started falling. It made visibility even worse than it was before, even their own flashlights couldn't fight the fog and the dense rain. They walked through the hole in the wall, and trekked on, knowing that there's no turning back now.

'We're in…' Ed said, shivering.

'I haven't seen this place in ages!' Eddy cried, pointing at all the ruined buildings.

'Over there!' a soldier cried, 'Intruders! Kill 'em!'

Gunshots were now being fired. The group took cover.

'Shit! They saw us!' Eddy said, 'Follow my lead, and don't lose Rose in all this!'

Eddy rolled on the ground, shooting the opposition on his way, he landed critical shots on them, killing some of them, and stunning the rest of them. He took cover on another rock.

'Come on!' Eddy cried, 'We gotta get out of here, and fast!'

His voice was heard, and attracted even more soldiers. They started shooting them.

'Rose, hold my hand tight!' Ed said, holding her hand, 'Just close your eyes and hold it tight!'

They started running, dodging all the bullets on their way. They soon ran into a remote part of zone, and only a few soldiers followed them.

'We need backup,' Eddy heard the static voice, 'They're going into the city.'

'There's more coming,' Eddy said, 'get your guns out.'

Soon, a bloodbath started. The Eds just kept shooting, hoping for the best, they landed some critical shots, and got some on their part too. Only a few remained, and Eddy got a painful shot on the wrist.

'Gah!' He cried, falling on the ground.

'Eddy!' cried Ed; he shot the person who shot Eddy's wrist, 'Rose! Give him cover!'

Rose ran over to nurse Eddy, she took out her backpack, and got a medical kit. She took the band and wrapped it around his wrist. By the time she was done, the war had finally ended.

Ed and Edd ran over to Eddy. They congratulated Rose for taking care of him.

'Good job, young woman!' cried Ed, patting softly on her back.

'Thanks!' Rose said, running her hand through her wet hair. The rain had drenched everyone, making their clothes uncomfortable to wear.

'Wait a min… What's that on your hand?!' Eddy said, shocked. He saw a glimpse of something. He grabbed her right arm, and examined it. To his great shock, there was a huge scar on her arm, which to him, looked like a bite mark.

'You're bitten!' Shrieked Eddy, pushing the arm, and the girl away from him…

'Yeah, didn't Michelle tell you guys that?' Rose asked.

'No? And why would she want us to deliver a damn infected girl to their camp!' Eddy said, angrily.

'Why didn't she tell you guys? But guys list-'

'No buts, this deal is officially off.' Eddy said.

'Eddy, are you insane?!' Ed said, 'How in the world are we going to survive with a shotgun and a rifle? We need the big guns!'

'Guys-' Rose kept trying to say something important, but was of no use.

'No, you're insane for accepting that we're delivering an infected girl!' Eddy said, shaking his fists.

'Guys, guys! Calm down!' Edd said, trying to separate the two.

'I'm immune!' Rose cried, finally getting the chance to say it.

There was a silence, as the three men looked at the girl.

'What do you mean?' Eddy said, walking close to her.

'This bite mark is nearly two weeks old! I'm immune! That's why Michelle wanted you guys to deliver me to their camp, so that they could create a cure.'

Eddy scratched his beard, thinking of what to do.

'Let's say I don't believe you…' Eddy said, testing the girl's abilities.

'Believe it or not,' Rose replied, a tear in her eye, 'but… I was with my friend Tom, and both of us were bitten… But he turned first, and I never did…'

She started crying, 'He was a good friend…'

The three Eds looked at each other. Eddy kept scratching his beard, as if it was some magic 8-ball which can predict the future. Then, he finally said.

'Alright, we'll keep going. There's no turning back anyway, those guys might've blocked the entrance.'

Ed comforted the girl; he carried her on his back and walked with the other two. Eddy walked through the deserted pathways of Peach Creek West. The buildings were crumpled, and the streets were reeking. The rain finally stopped, and they found their way into the main downtown area.

'Downtown Peach Creek,' Eddy said, quoting a sign board on the street.

'Was this area always like this?' Rose asked, eagerly.

'Nah, wasn't always like this pile of crap.' Eddy said, taking a look around. 'This used to be a good area. Tall, high buildings, good shops, malls, and parks.'

'I'm sorry, but what are a shop, mall and park?' Rose asked, cheekily.

'What? You don't know what those are? Oh, right, you were born in this mess…' Eddy said, sadly. 'You know, I feel sorry for you. Being born in this mess…'

'Prior to your question, a shop is a place where you buy things. A mall is a bigger kind of shop, and a park is where you come to relax outside to breathe fresh air.' Edd replied.

'Of-course, now you can't even breathe fresh air! You got them stinky spores and reeking streets!' Ed moaned, 'I wish I could travel back in time, and be a kid once again… Hey Eddy, remember the pigeons?'

'Ha, yeah… Good times…' Eddy said, laughing as he walked over to the other side of downtown.

'Hey, who remembers the "El Mongo Stink bomb"?' Edd said, laughing, 'Boy, that was one big failure.'

'Whoa that was one of the biggest failures in Eddy's scams!' Ed replied, 'So much for his brother's techniques.'

'Hey I admit that that was one big failure, but it was supposed to go well, and it would have if it weren't for the stupid small garage door!' Eddy said in defense, 'It was the perfect bomb.'

'Yeah, I agree… Wish we could use one right now to protect ourselves from these bozos.' Ed said, kicking a stone.

'Technically it wouldn't work,' Edd said, taking the role of a geek, 'the smell of the stink bomb wouldn't do as much damage as a normal bomb… Well, if we had one.'

'Oh we'll get one, soon after this mayhem ends, I'm headed over to Kevin's armory.' Eddy said.

For the next few minutes, there was silence. The group quietly walked on-route to their destination.

'Heads up guys,' Ed said, scanning the surroundings with his ears, 'I hear infected in that building.' He said, pointing to a particular broken down building which said "Guns n' Ammunition".

'Guns n' Ammunition… Hmm, might be a good place to look for ammo, as we're running low on them right now.' Edd said.


End file.
